Together Again
by I-make-you-LOL
Summary: Dimitri and Christian have left. Rose and Lissa, left heartbroken, find themselves with Christian and Lissa's baby! They leave the Academy and raise the baby girl together. Will they all, somehow, find themselves together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from me...  
Well, I guess, when you come up with a story idea you can't just let it slide. I wrote this out on pad paper multiple times and then typed it up and uploaded it. I hope it's alright. Please tell me in a review. Oh, and I promise to continue with all my other stories! Speaking of which, I probably should update Land of my Dreams...  
*DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Vampire Academy, no matter how much I wish I did, Richelle Mead owns it all. I've read many stories a bit like this but none of them are exactly the same as what I have in mind for this story. Thank you for the inspiration Fan Fiction authors!  
The start of this story is set after the Strigoi attack. The rest is set in the future. :)  
Enjoy.**

* * *

**Rose**

"Rose, don't cry," he hushed me, holding me in his arms. I angrily shoved him away.  
"You don't care! You never did! Fine, leave. I don't need you anyway. You care more about your reputation than you do about me!"  
I stormed off, leaving him standing there.

* * *

"Rose?" she whispered, grabbing my hand lightly, "Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Lissa, you can tell me anything…" I replied.  
"Christian left me."  
"He broke up with you?" I asked, astonished.  
"No, he left. Left me, left the academy. He's gone to live with the humans, to try and blend in. And the worst part is…" she trailed off.  
"The worst part?"  
"Rose, I'm pregnant."  
I stared at her, mouth open for a while, "Is that why he left?"  
"No, he doesn't know…" she started crying and I hugged her tight.  
"That stupid…"  
"Rose! Just leave it, okay?"  
"No, Lissa. We're leaving. Again."  
"But graduation is next week."  
"We're eighteen now. We can do whatever we want. Besides, it's not like I'm going to need my guardian training with the humans. You're smart enough not to need a piece of paper to get a job, and if you do, we'll forge one. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"When we're out of here, I need to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"That'll have to wait. Right now, we have to see Kirova and tell her we're leaving. Then we'll join the normal world. We can say we're sisters and we'll raise the baby together. You're my best friend, Lissa. I won't let you do this alone."  
She looked at me with such trust that it made my heart ache. I was making her abandon everything she'd ever known. But it was all for the greater good, that baby needed a real, normal life. Not one filled with pain and suffering. The type of life it would lead if it remained in this world.  
"Okay…" she sighed, "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. :) Just to get some things straight, Christa thinks she is normal and does NOT know about Dhampirs, Moroi or Strigoi. When Lissa says, "He started always hanging out with Natasha Ozera", that meant that Eddie had been assigned to her.  
Keep reviewing!**

* * *

**_15 years (and nine months) later..._**

**Christa**

Angrily, I tore the piece of paper out of my book, scrunched it up and lobbed it into the fire. I was never going to get this auto-biography done.  
You see, for English class we have to write a full-on, auto-biography, with photos and everything, which is due by the end of the year. Sure, it gives me plenty of time to write it but, it has to be typed on a computer, printed out and put together like a **real** book! And, so far, I hadn't even written the first paragraph.  
"Christa? How about you work on the title page first, and then get to work on your first paragraph?" Mum suggested.  
"I guess," I shrugged, "Are you finished on the computer?"  
"Yeah. I'm a bit angry, though…" Crap, had she found out what I had _really_ gotten on my biology test two weeks ago? "It seems that Rose has spent $300 on a pair of red heels," Mum finished, shaking her head.  
"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought I'd been in deep trouble for a moment there.  
I walked over to the computer and opened Microsoft Word, my favourite software for school assignments, and got to work.  
I browsed through the many 'Word Art' fonts and picked a 'stencil like' font that I would fill in with colour later. 'CHRISTA DRAGOMIR' I wrote in huge font that spread right across the page. Underneath the heading I placed a small text box and typed 'With all the goss on herself'.  
Satisfied, I browsed through all the photos on our computer when I came across one I had never seen before. It looked like Mum, Aunt Rose and three others that I had never met before. They were all quite young, about 17 or 18, I'd presume.  
'Mum?" I asked.  
"Yes," she replied, walking over to me. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the photo, "Where'd you find that?"  
"In this folder…" I explained, pointing to the folder I had been looking through. It was labelled Miscellaneous.  
"I didn't know I still had that photo," she sighed.  
"Who are those three?" I asked, with curiosity, gesturing to the three people I didn't recognise.  
"Well, that's Eddie Castile. He has visited once or twice before, but you were little, you wouldn't remember him. He hasn't been back here since he started always hanging around with Natasha Ozera…"  
I shuddered, she was my Grandma. The boy Mum was pointing to was really hot. Too bad he was, practically, ancient now. The same age as my Mum.  
"This one is Mia Rinaldi," Mum laughed, "We used to be enemies…"  
"… Then why is she in this photo?" I interrupted.  
"We _used_ to be. We became really good friends before I left campus," Mum sighed.  
"And this one?" I asked. This boy was the one I was the most curious about. He was a familiar stranger, if you know what I mean.  
Mum paled, "Th-that is Christian Ozera."  
I held my breath, waiting for the tears that always came to my mother's face whenever _he_ was mentioned. But, they didn't come.  
"I hate him."  
"No, you don't!" Mum exclaimed," He's your father!"  
"Yeah, a great father he has been. I've never even met him!"  
"He didn't know…" Mum whispered.  
"What?" I asked, "You never told him!"  
"I wanted to, Christa, really, I did, but he left before I had the chance," Oh, yep. Here came the tears.  
"When's Aunt Rose getting back?" I asked, trying to get off the subject. I closed the photo and faced Mum.  
"In about half an hour. Although, she has been working late, lately."  
"Okay," I said, facing the computer again.  
"I'll just go…"  
"…Yeah."  
"Okay, then."  
Awkwardly, my mum walked down the hall to her bedroom and left me to my homework which, honestly, I had absolutely no desire to do right now.

_DING  
_The noise made me jump and I glanced around, trying to figure out where it could've come from.  
_DING  
_It went off again and I realised it was coming from the computer. Someone was Instant Messaging me. I grabbed the mouse and opened my Instant Messager. The IM's were from some person I didn't know. But, I must've known who this person was, or I wouldn't have added them

_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said: **Hi Christa!_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said:** Christa? U there?_  
_**You said:** Hi. Um… Who are you?_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said:** It's Viktor. You know, from school. We're in biology together._  
_**You said: **Um_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said:** I was gonna tutor you…_  
_**You said: **Oh! Viktor Kislyak?_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said:** Yeah! That's me. So, when do you want me to come over tonight?_  
_**You said: **Tonight?_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said: **Yeah. We agreed for tonight last week. Remember?_  
_**You said:** ... No_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said:** No biggie. I'll swing by tomorrow. You live on 8 André Street, right?_  
_**You said:** Yeah, did I tell you that?_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said:** Yeah, I'm not stalking you or anything._  
_**You said:** Okay, what time?_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said: **I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Whatever time suits you._  
_**You said:** Straight after school?_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said: **Sounds good to me! We could walk home together._  
_**You said:** Maybe. I'll see ya 'round. 'Kay?_  
_**So_Happy_Right_Now123 said:** 'Kay. TTYL._  
_**You said:** TTYL?_  
**_So_Happy_Right_Now123 said: _**_Talk To You Later._  
_**You said:** Okay. TTYL._  
**_So_Happy_Right_Now123 has logged off_**

"Who was that?" Mum asked.  
I didn't realise she was behind me and I almost jumped out of my skin! I blushed, "Kid from school."  
"Why do you need tutoring?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Speaking of reviews, I have changed my settings so that now, anonymous reviewers can review! =) YAY!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again, I'm sorry that my chapters are short, it's just the way I roll.**

* * *

His hand brushed mine as he reached for his pencil and my heart skipped a beat. I had never noticed how cute he was before.  
"So what are the three bones in your arm called?"  
"Um…"  
Viktor pointed at the diagram of a skeleton he had, kindly, printed out for me.  
"Oh. It's the radius, the humerus and the ulna!" I answered.  
"Now, tell me without looking."  
"Aren't you gonna say please?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Just do it."  
"The humerus, the radius and the ul-thing."  
"Ulna."  
"Yeah, that."  
He grabbed my biology book and quickly scribbled in a note for me.  
"You're doing well. How many bones are in a human's, external ear?"  
"Come on! That isn't even on the sheet!"  
"Let's look it up, then," He walked over to the computer and turned it on, "What's your password?"  
"It's password."  
He logged in and opened the internet to Google then let me sit down.  
"So… There are 3?"  
"What does it say?"  
"There are 3 bones in a human ear, the incus, stapes and malleus, which is also known as the hammer."  
"Wow, That's news to me."  
I lightly punched him on the shoulder, "You asked me a question that you didn't know the answer to?"  
"I wanted to see if you had beauty _and_ brains," he said. Then he turned bright pink after realising what he had just said and closed the internet.  
"Why, thank you," I smiled.  
"Hey! What's this? - You're auto-biography?" he clicked on a shortcut on my desktop and admired my front page, "That's a great photo of you, you know."  
"Um… Thanks. Now, can we get back to biology?"  
"Hang on, Let me look at this."  
He scrolled down and looked at my opening paragraph, which I had spent ages working on last night.

* * *

_I'm sure you've heard of the saying, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But making lemonade is not that easy. Many bad things happen and you can't always make something good out of it. Wow, that sounded very cheesy, but it's true. Plenty of bad things have happened to me and good things don't always come out of them.  
Making good things happen is much harder than making lemonade, although that depends if you use real lemons or powder… I'm getting off topic here. You see, this biography isn't going to be about my favourite singer or what colour my eyes are, it will be about more than that. In this biography I will not only include my family and friends but I will uncover things about myself that I barely knew myself.  
So sit back and enjoy the ride. It's gonna be a bumpy ride._

"Don't laugh," I sighed.  
"You really do have both beauty and brains."  
"Thanks," I whispered and before I could stop myself I said, "You too."  
"Let's get back to biology."  
"Yeah…"  
We walked over to the desk and he started searching through all the papers he had brought with him.  
"Well, the goal for today was for you to know what the three bones in the arm are called. Do you remember?"  
"Humerus, Ulna and Radius," I answered.  
"Right! And what are the three bones in the ear called?"  
"All I can remember is the hammer," I smiled.  
"You mean the malleus."  
"Yeah, that."  
"The three bones in the ear are the malleus, incus and stapes. But, hammer is good enough."  
"Thanks for the help today. I really appreciate it. Can I come to your place tomorrow to learn about the bones in the leg?" I winked at him, flirtatiously.  
"Um, do you want to see a, um, movie instead?" he asked, nervously.  
My heart was hammering in my chest, was he asking me out?  
"That sounds great! It's a date," I smiled, feeling grateful that I sounded more confident than I felt.  
"What do you want to see?" I asked.  
"Um, Eclipse?"  
"Not really my thing. I'm not into vampires."  
"What about Toy Story 3?"  
"Toy Story 3?" I laughed, "Oh, you're serious."  
"It's okay, we don't have to…"  
"I'm kidding! I love Toy Story. To infinity and… everything after that!"  
"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7."  
"I have to ask my Mum…"  
"Sure, you can use my phone," he offered, handing me his cell phone.  
"Thanks," I smiled at him and punched in my Mum's number.  
"Hello. Lissa Dragomir speaking."  
"Hi Mum. It's me. Are we busy tomorrow night at 7?"  
"No, Why?"  
"Um," I glanced at Viktor and he gave me the thumbs up, "My biology tutor wants to… Actually, I want to go to the movies tomorrow with my biology tutor, Viktor, at 7. Um, Can I?"  
"Yeah… Wait a minute! How old is he? He's not older than you, is he? Is he Russian?"  
"Mum, Why would it matter if he's Russian?"  
"Is he?"  
"I don't know!," I turned to Viktor, "Are you Russian? My mum wants to know." I rolled my eyes.  
"My parents are from Russia, but I was born in the U.S."  
"Okay. Mum, he's not Russian. Now, can I go?"  
"Yes, I guess so. If, you can tell me how many bones are in your leg."  
I covered the microphone and whispered to Viktor, "How many bones are in my leg?"  
"There's the femur , the patella, the tibia and the fibula."  
"Um, Mum. There's four main ones, the femur, the fibia, the tibula and the patella."  
"Don't you mean the tibia and the fibula?"  
"Yeah, didn't I say that?"  
"No."  
"I can still go to the movies, right?"  
I heard her sigh, "I guess so."  
"Yes!" I cried, "Bye Mum." I hung up before she could change her mind and gave Viktor his phone back.  
"I can go."  
He took a step towards me and hugged me tight. After a little while he jumped back like I had burnt him, "Sorry. We'll take it one step at a time."  
"I don't mind," I said before I could stop myself.  
"Well, I guess I better go. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow."  
"Yeah, See ya tomorrow," I sighed.  
"See ya," he smiled and then he walked out and closed the door.

I rushed to my computer and added a little bit to the first paragraph of my auto-biography.

_There is only one thing that comes easily. And that is love. But sometimes love can be more fitted to the lemons part of this saying than the lemonade part. It's something you have to make the most of, and trust me; there will be a lot about love in this auto-biography._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, and the guesses as to how they'll all end up together again.  
I'm sorry this is short but I'll try and have the next one up ASAP. I just felt like I had to leave the story there and do the net chapter from Rose's P.O.V.  
I hope you enjoy this, please R&R. (Even Anon's can review!)**

* * *

"That movie was awesome," I lied, as we left the cinema holding hands. Although I wasn't really into Toy Story I had enjoyed the date. First off we had gone to McDonalds, not so romantic but it's cheap, and Viktor bought me a Big Mac meal with extra pickles. After we were full up on junk, my favourite food, I had paid for a huge popcorn and we sat at the very back to watch the movie.  
Now he was walking me to his place to meet his parents.  
Yeah, I was freaked out!  
"It's okay, Christa. She'll like you. Plus, my uncle is over so you'll get to meet him!"  
"So, I have to meet your parents _and_ your uncle? Hang on, isn't your Dad home?"  
"I've never met my Dad. He left my Mum before I was born. She never talks about it. But she still gave me his last name. "  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I've never met my Dad either. Except I have my Mum's last name, not my Dad's… Is your Mum nice?"  
"It'll be fine Christa, she's awesome," he saw me shivering

and, just like dates on movies, took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders.  
"That was stupid. Now, you'll be cold."  
"I'm not cold. And at least now I can show off my guns," he laughed. What a typical guy. But, he really was quite muscular, and tall for that matter. He was also very tanned. I wondered what he'd see in me, I mean, I was small in every way possible and I was very pale. I guess my blonde hair held some appeal but there were plenty of other blondes at our school he could go for…  
"Um, thanks. For everything tonight. I really do hope your Mum and uncle like me."

* * *

His house was small and cottage-like but it was gorgeous all the same. Vines grew along the fence and up the sides of the house in beautiful spirals.  
"It's not much, but…"  
"It's beautiful," I admitted.  
Trees lined the sides of the house and there was a huge variety of flowers in the garden beds near the door.  
Viktor knocked on the door and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"You'll be fine," he whispered.  
"I'm glad one of us is confident."  
The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman who looked just like Viktor, only a girl. She had black hair that fell to her waist and her skin was lightly tanned.  
"Oh, hi! You must be Christa. Come on in," she beckoned.  
The inside of the house was even more amazing than the outside. There were wooden floor boards that didn't squeak under my feet and creamy colours lining the walls.  
"My name's Viktoria," she smiled, shaking my hand.  
"Hi."  
"Viktor's told me all about his little crush on you. I was so thrilled when he, finally, asked you out."  
"Mum," Viktor whined, looking embarrassed.  
"Little crush?" I asked, with a smile.  
"I guess, I've liked you for a while…"  
"For a while!" Viktoria interrupted, "Honey, he's had a crush on you since he first saw you in elementary school. It took him ages to actually act on it."  
I laughed and looked up at him.  
"Hey, Mum. Where's Uncle Dimitri?"  
"He's in the living room, reading. Isn't that a surprise?" she rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, Christa. Meet my uncle."  
He led me to the living room where a rather handsome, okay, hot, man was sitting on the couch holding a book with the title 'A man and his horse'. Very original.  
"Uncle Dimka? This is my girlfriend, Christa."  
"Hello," he smiled at me.  
"Would you excuse me for a moment, I have to call my Aunty and have her pick me up. My Mum's working tonight."  
"Okay."  
I walked into the hallway and grabbed out my cell phone.  
"Hello, Rose Hathaway speaking," Aunty Rose answered.  
"Hey Aunty Rose. Have you ever heard of Caller I.D?"  
"Shut up," she laughed, "What do you need?"  
"Could you pick me up from my boyfriend's place in about half an hour?"  
"Where?"  
I gave her the directions to his house and she told me she'd see me in twenty minutes.  
"So…" I said as I walked into the living room, "My Aunty will be here in twenty minutes to pick me up."  
"Great! Do you want to sit down? I'm putting on a movie."  
"What movie?"  
"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Are you interested?"  
"Oh yeah!" I cried, I sat down next to him on the couch and began watching my all time favourite movie.  
The doorbell rang and I heard Viktoria introducing herself to Rose.  
"Why don't you some into the living room?" I heard Viktoria ask.  
Rose walked in and stopped in her tracks, "Dimitri?" she asked.  
Dimitri looked up from his book and is eyes widened, "Rose?"  
"Um… Do you know each other?" Viktoria asked.  
"Yeah, we go a while back," Rose answered, "Dimitri, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure," he answered, "I'll show you to my room."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's short, considering how long you had to wait. =( I would've written more, but I didn't for two reasons.  
1. I wanted to update ASAP.  
2. I thought it should end there.  
Please R&R! I accept anon!  
I have also put up a poll about which two stories to REALLY focus on, so if you want me to focus on this one the most the... go vote! =)  
BTW, PM me whenever you want if you want to talk about books, Glee (I'm a HUGE Gleek!) or if you want me to check out one of your stories. I'll reccommend it to friends, read it, AND review it! =)**

* * *

**Rose**

"Rose…"  
"No, I don't want to hear it," I interrupted, "I'm just going to get Christa, take her home and never come back here again!"  
"Why'd she call you Aunty Rose?" he asked, with that Russian accent. I wanted to melt. But he had hurt me, and I _never_ give up easily.  
"Lissa and I pretended to be sisters…"  
"So, she's Vasilisa's?"  
"Duh?"  
"Who'd Lissa marry then?" he asked, the question was innocent but it stirred up something horrible inside of me.  
"No one!" I shouted.  
He pondered for a moment and then came to a conclusion, "So she's Christian's?"  
"Yes!"  
"Roza? Is that why you left?"  
"Yes. Did you think I left because of _you_?" I sneered, "Get over yourself."  
"Roza, I'm really sorry –"  
"Save it! And _don't_ call me Roza!"  
"Rose…"  
"Just… Leave me alone!" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.  
"Oh, Roza. How I've missed you."  
"Then why'd you leave?" I asked, slightly breathless.  
"I thought it would be better for the two of us – for you – if we weren't together. You'd get a great guardian job and everything would go back to normal."  
"Well, that plan backfired, didn't it?"  
"But, would it have mattered if I hadn't left you? You would've left with Vasilisa anyway… right?" he smirked at me and I felt a shiver run up my back.  
"Of course I would have."  
He raised one eyebrow at me, inquisitively. Just like old-times.  
"I don't know, okay! I _don't_ know!"  
He smiled, satisfied, and pulled me onto the bed.  
"So, tell me, how's life?"  
"It's okay. I've got a job as an accountant."  
"Accountant," he laughed, "Not the job I would've envisioned for you, but there you go."  
"It pays well!" I snapped, "And without it, I wouldn't have been able to afford these gorgeous red heels," I gestured to the $300 heels I was wearing. Lissa had thrown an absolute fit at me, but they were worth it.  
"I guess those heels are pretty cute."  
"They are, aren't they… " I was getting side-tracked, "You're trying to calm me down, and guess what? It's not gonna work!"  
"You know me too well, Roza."  
"I already told you, do _not_ call me that."  
He frowned slightly, but soon shook it off, "Look, Rose. There's another reason I left… My little sister Viktoria, downstairs, rang me before we, um, broke up. She was frantic because she had been knocked up by some stupid Moroi named Rolan Kislyak and didn't want to tell the rest of my family. He had gotten my other sister, Sonya, pregnant as well. I hate Moroi like that! Anyway, I had to help her, so I recommended she come here, to America, to start a new life. I'm sorry that I chose her over you…"  
"So, that's who Viktor is…"  
"Yep."  
"And what a coincidence that he fell in love with Christa!"  
"Yep."  
"Can you stop saying 'yep'?"  
"Only if you let me call you Roza."  
"Fine," I hissed, "Not like it matters. I'm leaving now anyway."  
"Wait, Roza…"  
I spun around quickly, my face dangerously close to his, "What?"  
"Has Christian found you yet?"  
"What?" I repeated, but this time my tone was more curious, than angry.  
"Just after you left, Christian dropped out of the Academy to look for Vasilisa. I'm guessing he hasn't found you…"  
"And I hope he never does!" A young voice said… Christa.  
"Christa…"  
"Rose? What's going on?" she demanded.  
"Dimitri, I mean, Mr. Belikov, was my – mentor at the Academy, 's…"  
"What's a Moroi?" she asked.  
"Roza… Doesn't she know?"  
"No! Of course not.""  
"Well, could I explain it to her, then?" Viktor asked, shutting the door and wrapping his arm around Christa's waist.  
"Explain what, Viktor?"  
"You're a vampire, Christa. A Moroi. I knew it from the first time I saw you. I'm a Dhampir…"  
And so, Viktor sat her down and explained everything. Everything about Moroi, Dhampirs and Strigoi, Her want - and need - for blood, How guardians were always Dhampirs who dedicated their lives to saving Moroi from Strigoi…  
"Rose? Are you a guardian?" Christa asked, glancing at me.  
"Was, a guardian."  
'To whom?"  
"Your mother."  
Christa's breath caught, "But… your sisters…"  
"No, Christa. We're not"  
Christa stared at me, spun on her heel and ran out the door with her head in her hands. Instantly, I felt terrible.  
"Wait, Christa!" But she couldn't hear me. I spun around and turned on Dimitri.  
"Now look what you've done! Just… leave me alone!" I yelled and walked away from that beautiful face for the last time.

* * *

**A/N. I've been working on some Glee fanfics with Broken ArchAngel so keep a lookout on her profile for them! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I hope this is alright. =)  
Thankyou to everyone who voted on my poll. It's still open so continue voting! Remember, you can vote for more than one. =)  
Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Vampire Academy!****Christa**

* * *

"Wait, Christa!" Rose called, but I ignored her. They had been lying to me for my entire life. They had been lying!  
"Christa!" Another voice called. I stopped in my tracks. It was Viktor.  
He grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to face him, "Please don't leave."  
I squirmed out of his grasp and reached for the door handle but he pulled me back again.  
"You're strong, "I said, breathlessly.  
"I'm a Dhampir, "he shrugged, as if that explained everything.  
"I still don't _get_ it," I sighed, relaxing in his arms, "Can we please just - step outside for a minute. I can't handle all of this right now."  
Viktor loosened his hold on me and led me out the front door, "Walk with me."  
The cool air was like a slap in the face. It reminded me that this wasn't a dream.  
"Viktor," I whispered, "I know you told me that I was a v-vampire… But, I've never drunk blood in my life! I think you've got the wrong girl."  
"It's easy to spot a Moroi. I knew what you were since I first saw you. You're Mum probably snuck some into your food or drinks."  
Suddenly, I felt nauseated, "That's disgusting."  
"It's reality."  
"So that's why Mum was so against me being vegetarian."  
He laughed and squeezed my hand, "I don't think that's even possible."  
"Can you tell me more about St. Vladimir's?"  
He frowned, "It's a school for Moroi and Dhampirs. Dhampirs train to be guardians for the Moroi. I'm not one of those Dhampirs," his voice turned cold, "They call me a blood-whore."  
"A blood-whore? I'm the one that drinks blood, right?"  
"Any Dhampir that doesn't commit their life to serving and protecting Moroi is looked down upon. I'm not a blood-whore," he shivered at the word, "But I'm considered one because I don't want to dedicate my life to the ungrateful Moroi… Not you, of course!"  
I frowned, "That's wrong! And my mother… supported this?"  
"Vasilisa Dragomir," he looked thoughtful, "I've heard things about her. She's of royal descent. I'm pretty sure she was the last one in her line until you came along."  
"And Rose?"  
"What about her?"  
"She's a Dhampir, right? And she said she was Mum's guardian…"  
"Ah, Rose Hathaway. She was one of the only novices that _had _killed multiple Strigoi before she graduated."  
"Strigoi?"  
"Strigoi are like your typical vampire. Evil, blood-thirsty… They kill for fun!"  
I shuddered, "And they're out there, aren't they?"  
He nodded, quickly glancing around, "They're everywhere."  
I felt my heart-beat quicken , "There are none… Here? Are there?"  
Viktor held my hand tighter, "I don't know."  
"But you could kill one, right?"  
"I can't. I never learned how…"  
"Is that what they learn about at St. Vladimir's?"  
"Partially."  
"I was wondering, Rose said that Dimitri was her mentor… But they seemed like they had a closer relationship than that. He called her Roza."  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"He only gives Russian nicknames to people he really cares about. They must've been good friends, or…"  
"Or what?"  
'Nothing. It's crazy. She's, like, seven years younger than him…"  
'You don't mean that they were – together. Do you?"  
"I don't know…"  
I felt a shiver run down my spine and I quickly glanced around. All this Strigoi talk was making me feel a little… scared.  
Viktor's expression hardened and he pushed me behind him, "Stay back."  
"Viktor, what are you…"  
"Dragomir, huh?" an un-familiar voice said, "I wondered where they'd disappeared to."  
I clutched Viktor's hand tightly as a man with blond hair and red eyes stepped out from behind a tree, "And an un-blooded Dhampir."  
The man smiled and I saw fangs peek out from under his lips. He was a vampire… so he was either Moroi or Strigoi.  
"I love a good Dhampir."  
Definitely a Strigoi.  
"Stay away from her," Viktor hissed, pushing me behind him.  
"Viktor, don't…"  
"Well, this is my lucky day," the Strigoi smirked, flicking the hair out of his face, "When I came out tonight I was only expecting to find some humans. Now I get a real treat."  
I saw him salivating and I couldn't help but shudder.  
"Mmmm..."  
"Viktor!"  
Before I could stop him, Viktor had leapt out at the Strigoi and was failing to take him down.  
"Get back to the house!" he cried, as he struggled to fend off the Strigoi.  
I had thought he was strong. But compared to the Strigoi… He was as weak and helpless as me.  
I couldn't leave him defence-less like that!  
"I'm not going anywhere!"  
I was sick of being the damsel-in-distress. So I did the most idiotic thing ever. I attacked him.  
I ran at the Strigoi with as much force as I could but he, easily, pushed me away.  
"Christa. You can't beat him."  
I was so angry. I couldn't let him do this to Viktor!  
I conjured up all the angry thoughts, the things I tried to keep hidden about myself and threw them at the Strigoi.  
What happened next truly amazed me.  
The Strigoi had been incinerated…  
And I was a crumpled heap on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi.**

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I know, I know.**

**I'm hoping I'll only need one or two more chapters until this story is over! :)**

**Please R&R but don't critisize. I just wanted to get this chapter up so I can get started on the ending. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Christa**

The first thing I smelt when I regained consciousness was Mum's perfume.

Lavender. Or Rose, I think…?

I can't really remember much that happened that night and my brain must've decided that the scent of her perfume was insignificant.

Then I remember that man's face – Dimitri, I think it was – peering at me over Mum's shoulder.

Mum had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I croaked, as I struggled to sit up, "Where am I?"

I remember her pulling me into a tight hug as she squeezed the breath out of me.

"Oh my God, sweetie, Are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

"Mum. I'm fine!" I looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"Dimitri's bedroom," she said.

"Where's Rose?"

"Rose is downstairs with Viktoria," Dimitri explained, "Trying to calm her down."

That confused me, "Calm her down? Why?"

Mum sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"What?"

"You haven't noticed have you?" Dimitri asked, quietly.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

I sat right up now, a rush of nausea was running through me.

"You killed the Strigoi," Mum stated, "But not before…"

"Before what?" I interrupted, "Tell me!"

Mum bit her lip and looked up at Dimitri for help but he looked like he was about to cry.

"Viktor's gone," I realised, "Where is he?"

Then it dawned on me, "He's not… He's not d-dead, is he?"

Mum shook her head, "If he were dead his body would've been left behind."

"Then what happened to him?"

Mum took a deep breath, "The only logical explanation is that he's a Strigoi."

I shook my head, "No."

I didn't know much about Strigoi but from what I'd been told – and seen – they were truly evil. I couldn't imagine Viktor with those piercing red rings around his beautiful eyes…

I climbed out of bed and marched to the door.

But before I left I had to ask something.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How did I kill that Strigoi?"

She smiled, "It seems you have inherited a few things from your father. You're element is fire."

I remembered what Viktor had told me about Moroi magic… How each Moroi specialized in a specific element: Water, Earth, Air, Spirit or _Fire_.

"Viktoria?" I whispered through the crack in the door, "Can I come in?"

I heard a whimpered 'yes' and I walked in and sat beside her on the couch.

"Have they told you?" she asked.

I nodded, "I just don't understand! I was watching him the whole time and I never saw the Strigoi bite him. Wouldn't I have noticed something?"

"You'd think so…" Rose began, "But Strigoi are so quick. He might've been bitten when you weren't looking."

That sounded reasonable. But it still didn't make sense! I had been so focused on saving him that I hadn't let him out of my sight!

Viktoria sniffed and brought me back to reality.

"It wasn't fair, though!" she whimpered, "the reason I brought him here was so this would never happen!"

I squeezed her hand, "There must be away to bring a Strigoi back though…"

Rose shook her head, "It's impossible. Completely and utterly impossible."

"Then what's the next best thing to do?"

Viktoria sighed, "We've just got to let him live his reign as a Strigoi and hope that someone will kill him before he kills so many that he loses his soul."

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I had received a text.

"It's from Viktor," I croaked.

"Don't read it," Rose advised, "It's probably a death threat. We don't want you to get even more upset than you are now."

Rose walked towards me and took the phone out of my hands. When she returned it to me the message was gone.

"Just as I suspected," Rose sighed, "It was telling you to meet him at the cinema at 12 o'clock next Thursday. He said he had a 'surprise' for you."

I whimpered, "What does he mean… surprise?"

"He probably wants you dead."

I buried my head into Viktoria's shoulder, "It's just not _fair_."

Rose patted me on the back, "Life isn't fair. Congratulations on discovering your element, by the way. Too bad you had to find out about it the way you did…"

But I didn't hear the rest of her sentence.

I had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I was sure I'd already posted this chapter but I guess not... I've almost finished the next chapter so that should be up on Friday, just in time for P.U.L.L (Push (Yo)Ur Limits and Learn) Created by Bookaholic711. Check her profile for more info.**

**I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

I didn't really notice as the days flew past.

Nobody questioned Viktor's absence. The story was that he'd gone to live with his Dad and had left me heartbroken. Not that anybody really cared about that.

Things almost went back to the way they used to be, except for the fact that I could distinctly taste blood in my food now. Even more sickening than that… I think I liked it.

Of course, no one really knew what had happened to Viktor. I'm not sure how we could've explained that to a bunch of humans. (Ha! Did you hear that? I just called them humans!)

It's not like I could've gone up to the principal and said, "Hi. One of your students has turned into an evil, blood-sucking monster. Not that blood-sucking is bad, because I drink blood myself, but he kills to get blood. Did I mention that I'm a vampire as well?"

That wouldn't have gone well.

My friend Sarah was probably as unsympathetic as it gets.

"He wasn't that hot anyway," she'd say, "You'll find a better guy soon enough… What's wrong? You're looking pale."

My other friend, Rebecca, was a bit more sympathetic. She gave me a hug when she heard, even though she didn't know the true story. But she also mentioned that we'd been lab partners for a bit over two months and that we'd only gone on one _real_ date.

As I thought about the past few days my head began to hurt and I buried it into my pillow.

I sighed as my phone went off.

I crawled out of bed and checked who the text was from.

Viktor?

Feeling excited, I opened the message.

**Are you coming or what? It's Thursday and it's midnight. I'm waiting.**

"Thursday?" I thought aloud, "Already?"

I pressed my ear up against the door and heard the sounds of footsteps heading up to Rose's bedroom.

Now was my chance.

I opened the window and swung myself out with the biggest grin on my face. I didn't even stop to think about what Rose had said the week before.

"_What does he mean… surprise?" I had asked._

"_He probably wants you dead."_

As I was running down the street in a dressing gown and bare feet the scared feeling began to brew up inside of me, but I pushed it down. If any Strigoi approached me I could just sizzle them up like I did to the last one. It'd be too easy.

I kept running, ignoring the aching pains in my feet, until the cinema soon appeared in the distance. Seeing that and knowing Viktor was close by sent chills up my spine. But it also motivated me to run faster.

I ran across the road without looking and was startled out of my skin when a car honked at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" the driver yelled, "You lunatic!"

I ignored him and power walked across the road instead of running. I didn't want to get hit by a car when I was so close to being reunited with Viktor.

Soon I could see Viktor's outline standing in front of the cinema.

I felt a smile creep across my face.

"Viktor!" I cried, as I sprinted towards him.

I could see his white teeth glistening in the moonlight, "Christa!"

I buried myself in his arms and breathed in his scent, "I thought you'd look different."

Rose had mentioned red rings around the pupils of Strigoi. As far as I could tell from this light his eyes were still a deep brown.

"What are you talking about," he breathed, "Never mind. You'll never guess what I've got in store for you. Follow me."

I took his warm hand and he led me towards the back of the cinema where no one could see us. I suddenly felt cold.

"If you've got something to show me, can't you show it to me out here?" I asked, gesturing to the front of the cinema, where the lights were.

"Sorry," Viktor shook his head, "I think he wants it to be more of a private reunion."

"Reunion?" I asked.

Viktor smiled, "Why do you think I left? When I was fighting that Strigoi he said you looked familiar. He said that you looked like someone he'd battled recently. He also said you looked like someone who'd killed one of his friends with the fire element. When you incinerated him and fell to the floor I was so scared, but I knew I had to go find this man the Strigoi mentioned. He mentioned a name but if I told it to you it'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

I shook my head, "What are you talking about?"

"I guess…" Viktor sighed, "It'd be easier to show you than to try and explain. You can come out now."

Slowly a familiar stranger walked around the corner.

"Christa," Viktor said, "Meet Christian Ozera."

For a minute I was dumbstruck. I couldn't move any muscles in my body.

And the next I had conjured up those same feelings that I'd felt towards the Strigoi and threw them at my father in the form of fire…

But nothing happened.

* * *

**Hmm... What did you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is the last chapter. :) Please tell me in a review what you think so I can improve. That would mean the world to me!**

**Last Sacrifice is AMAZING!**

**I do not own Vampire Academy (as I said at the beginning) no matter how much I wish I did.**

**This is my P.U.L.L chapter for this week. Check out Bookaholic711 's profile for more info on P.U.L.L**

* * *

As soon as we opened the door I saw Mum's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Christa! Oh my God, sweetheart, I was so scared! I thought you'd gone off to find Viktor and…"

She stopped babbling when she saw Christian – It's still strange for me to think of him as my father – leaning against the door frame. Her green eyes met his ice, blue ones.

"Am I hallucinating?"

She walked up to Christian and put her hands on his shoulders, then she felt his face.

"Are you real?"

He smiled, "Yes Lissa. I'm real."

The next thing shocked me just as much as it shocked Christian… she slapped him.

His hand immediately went to the red hand print on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"That was for abandoning me," then she slapped him again, "And that one was for thinking you can just stroll back in here and that I'll welcome you with open arms!"

"Lissa, I'm sorry…" he was interrupted when her hand – once again – impacted his face.

"What was that one for?"

"That was just because I felt like it."

"Lissa, I really am sorry…"

"Will you cut the crap please?" Lissa snapped, "You at least owe me that."

"Mum!" I said, "Just listen to the poor guy will you!"

Her attention was soon turned to me, "How did you come to meet him?"

Those words brought back the memories of what had happened a mere two hours ago. I had been so furious at Christian that I'd been willing to attack him with my new element. Little did I know, he was more experienced with fire than me.

* * *

"Don't even bother," he said with a smirk, "I've killed Strigoi. I can take whatever you throw at me."

I soon realised he was right. That knowledge caused everything to suddenly catch up with me. I collapsed into a ball on the ground and started to cry; big, wet tears slowly dripped down my face, staining my cheeks.

"Christa?" Christian asked, kneeling beside me, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm not used to this…"

"No," I retorted, "You're not! I don't even want a father! Mum, Rose and I are doing fine without you!"

I didn't see much point in calling her Aunty Rose any more… Not now that I knew the truth.

"Rose," Christian said with a sigh, "I should've known she'd stick with Lissa no matter what. Not even Belikov could stop her from doing her duty."

Finally Viktor spoke up, "Belikov? _Dimitri_ Belikov? What about him?"

"What's it to you?" Christian snapped.

"Dimitri is his uncle," I explained, "What did you mean when you said not even Dimitri would stop Rose from doing her duty?"

"Dimitri and Rose were, uh, _involved_ I guess you could say. It was all hush-hush, though. No one except Rose's closest friends knew."

"And you were one of Rose's closest friends?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "We were getting there."

"That explains why he called her Roza," Viktor concluded, with a shiver, "Thinking about my uncle's love-life is gross!"

Christian's eyes widened, "So Rose and Dimitri are _Together Again_?"

Viktor and I nodded.

"Then it's only fair that Lissa and I are reunited."

"I'm not sure how thrilled she'll be about that…" I stuttered, worried about how my father would react at those words.

"Of course she will!" Christian argued, "I love her!"

Those words stirred up some angry feelings inside of me, "Oh yeah? If you loved her so much then why'd you leave?"

"I wasn't thinking straight," he admitted, sheepishly, "I just needed time to think. I told Lissa I was leaving the Academy grounds and she ran off, without another word. I was so stupid not to follow her! I was feeling selfish that night and I just needed some room to breathe. When I returned to the Academy a day or two later it was too late, Lissa _and_ Rose were gone. It was all just a big misunderstanding! I felt so terrible. Anyway, I spoke to Eddie and Mia and they told me about you, Christa, and said that Lissa and Rose had run off to raise you. Belikov helped me break out of the Academy and I set off to search for Lissa… and to search for you."

There was an awkward silence when his story came to a close. I saw his eyes fill with tears and soon Viktor and I both had watery eyes. I'd always known Viktor was a big softie at heart.

I gave Christian an awkward hug, "It's sort-of nice to meet you."

Christian laughed, "It's amazing to meet you Christa."

I walked away from Christian with a smile on my face and buried my head into Viktor's jacket. I breathed in his sweet, human (well, almost human) scent, "I'm so glad you're not Strigoi…"

Suddenly Viktor stood alert, "What did you say?"

"Viktoria and everyone else think you're a Strigoi…" I trailed off, "Oh no!"

Viktor glanced at Christian, "I think you're reunion is going to come up sooner than you expected. I need to assure my family that I'm safe."

Viktor buried his head in his hands, "I am such an idiot! I should've known that would be the conclusion they'd come to! What the hell was I thinking?"

I shrugged, "Come on. We better get going…"

* * *

I soon came back to the present and looked into Mum's wet eyes, "It's a long story…"

"Vasilisa?" Viktor asked, nervously, "If it's okay, I'd like to go home. My Mum thinks I'm… she thinks I'm one of the Lost."

He couldn't bring himself to say _Strigoi_ aloud.

Mum smiled and nodded, "Of course, honey," then she turned to face Christian, "Christian and I have some talking to do."

Viktor smiled and took my hand, "Come on, Christa. They'll be fine."

I nodded and squeezed his hand, "Yeah, they will. Let's go."

* * *

I sat at my computer and tapped the keys aimlessly, trying to think of what to write that would sum up the past two months.

I opened my auto-biography folder on the desktop and scanned the documents I had already written. That was when I noticed one document that I hadn't written myself…

It was labelled: 'To Christa, From Lissa'

_

* * *

_

To Christa,

_I'm sorry that most of your life has been kept a secret from you. I really am. I was so sure that the more I kept you in the dark the easier life would be for you. Rose thought it would be better if you were able to live a normal life rather than an action-packed one you would've experienced in the vampire world._

_I guess now's the time to come clean to you about my past._

_In the world of Moroi I was known as Princess Vasilisa: the last in her blood-line, which is now no longer true. I met Rose at a very young age and we instantly clicked. I was the weak one and she was the one that fought my battles for me; mental and physical battles._

_You know that every Moroi gets an element of some type. When I was still at the Academy only four of the five elements were known of. Being equipped with spirit – the unknown element – I was told that I was 'Unspecialised'. With a lot of help from Rose we discovered that that wasn't entirely true._

_Rose always had my back throughout high school, even when I decided that I loved Christian Ozera; the outcast. I'm sure he'll tell you all about that someday._

_I truly believe that you meeting Viktor was no coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. Now, lots of thanks to you, Christian and I as well as Dimitri and Rose have been reunited and we stand by each other, the way it should be._

_Rose is in the middle of writing two books for you that will explain more than this letter ever could. She has uniquely titled them 'Vampire Academy' and 'Frostbite'. I really hope you enjoy reliving mine and Rose's adventures._

_Love always,_

_Mum xoxo_

* * *

"What are you reading?" Dad asked from behind me.

I smiled up at him, "Just something Mum wrote for me. Do you think you could give me a hand writing my autobiography?"

Dad smiled, "Of course."

"I'll help too," A familiar voice offered.

I looked at the doorway and saw Viktor standing in the middle of it. I ran up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, before leading him to the computer desk, "You can help too."

So we all crowded around the computer and I had words thrown at me left and right as I typed manically into the computer. Pretty soon Mum and Rose joined us from downstairs. Dimitri followed suit.

After a couple of hours the auto-biography was completed and I smiled in thanks to everyone around.

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" Mum asked, "To celebrate."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically as I shut down the computer.

"We should invite Viktoria," Dimitri suggested, "She'd like that."

We made our way to the car and piled in with smiles on our faces. We were a big, happy family. Everything was well.

_Thank you for reading my auto-biography. I've had almost as much fun writing it as I did living these moments. I'm so happy right now and I hope things never change, even though I know they will. Life is amazing for me and no longer full of secrets and lies. And it's all because everyone was _Together Again.


End file.
